Pokemon X Force
by NetBladeZero
Summary: Yuro starts his Pokemon journey and gets to test out the three starter Pokemon before he choose one. Takes place 1000 years into the future in the Meriann region. New Pokemon! Chapter 4 finally up!
1. Yuro's Training

POKEMON X-FORCE CHAPTER 1: YURO'S DESTINY

"BUUUUZZZZZZZ!" The alarm scream's at Yuro to wake up on monday, October 15, 3006.

"Ugh,"Yuro groans, "you'd think in thousand's of years of human history we'd have something better than alarm clocks... hey wait... today's the day!"

Yuro jumps out of bed and hurriedly gets in the shower and rushes out the door and heads to the lab of Prof. Palm.

"Well hello there," the professer says."and who might you be?"

"My name is Yuro, and I've come to get my very first Pokemon!"

"Well, you've come to the right place, but there no starter Pokemon here."

"Huh? Well then where are they?"

"Well, I' m a bit different than other professors. Insteasd of just giving you a Pokemon, I m ake you go find the balls of three starter Pokemon in Eclipse woods and bring them back to me.During your search, whenever you find one you can use it for protection, so you can try it out. Then you can keep one when you return."

"Ohhh," Yuro said, very salty.

"You better hurry, because there's an hour time limit."

Yuro rushed into the woods.

"Wow, I see why this place is called Eclipse. you can barely see the sun!" Yuro said.

Then he spotted a Poke Ball about 3 yards away. He picks it up and releases the Pokemon inside.

"Fibroot,"the Pokemon muttered. This Pokemon looked like a little girl with a leaf on her head, leaves around her wrists and neck, and leaves around her waist. Her feet were roots.

"Wow," said Yuro. "This Pokemon's kinda cute."

Just then, a Cacnea jumped down from the trees above. "Cac," it said, angrily.

"So, a challenge, huh?" Yuro said. "Go. Fibroot, use...uh... razor leaf!"

Fibroot did a little dance before a flurry of leaves shot out from the leaves around her wrists and her waist. Cacnea's needles glowed. Pointy shots fired. It was pin missle! Some razor leaves were torn in half by som pin missles, but the rest kept aiming for Cacnea.

"Cac!" it said, as it was hit by the leaves and prepared to fall down. Fibroot just danced out of the way of the pin missles as if they weren't even there.

Cacnea was fainted.

"Too bad I don't have any Poke Balls yet," Yuro said. "I could've capture that! Hey, your pretty strong there, Fibroot!"

Fibroot blushed and continued dancing.

"Okay, now what time is...," Yuro said. "OH NO! I've only got 45 minutes left! That batlle took that long? Come on Fibroot!"

A few inutes later and Yuro finds another PokeBall. This time it's a fire pokemon called Singein. it looks like a small cheetah cub except it's red.

"This Pokemon looks cool," Yuro said.

Just like before a Pokemon comes from nowhere. It's a Sandslash.

"Well, here we go again," Yuro said. "Use ember!"

Sandslash rolls into a ball and rolls very quickly toward Singein. It is quickly taken out by ember.

"Well that was quick," Yuro says. "Two down, one to go!"

A few minutes later...

Yuro has found the last ball. it is a Pokemon called Aquaserf. It is a small brown sea otter, with what looks like a fin growing out of it's back and wrists. It is taking on a Crawdaunt. Crawdaunt's claw glows as it uses crabhammer. Aquaserf jumps out of the way and uses tackle from under and when Crawdaunt is in the air uses water gun. Crawdaunt is blasted into the ocean.

"Yes, I've done it!" Yuro said. "But which will I choose? There all so great."

Yuro nervously heads back to Prof.Palm's lab.

NEXT: A decision is made!

PRONUNCIATION

Yu-ro(or Yure-o),Fye-broot(like fiber), Sin-jee-in.(like engine), Aqua-surf.


	2. Yuro's Surprise

POKEMON X-FORCE CHAPTER 2: YURO'S SURPRISE

_**LAST TIME**: YURO KAY, A NEW POKEMON TRAINER WOKE UP TO HIS ALARM CLOCK AND RUSHED TO THE LOCAL PROFESSER'S LAB. BUT THIS PROFESSER WAS NOT LIKE OTHERS. HE MADE YURO GO TO ECLIPSE WOODS AND FIND THE THREE STARTER POKEMON AND TEST THEM OUT BEFORE RETURNING TO HIM TO CHOOSE ONE. YURO COMPLETED THIS OBJECTIVE, FINDING 3 NEW POKEMON, FIBROOT, SINGEIN, AND AQUASERF, AND BATTLING OTHER POKEMON ALONG THE WAY. NOW HE MUST CHOOSE BETWEEN THE 3 POKEMON, FOR THIS CHOICE WILL START HIS JOURNEY!_

* * *

"So, you've returned," Prof. Palm said."and just in time, too. Why the long face? You should be very happy." 

" I am," said Yuro. "I just don't want to choose.. I love each one. Hey, why are mom and Imo(little brother) here?"

"There here to see your choice, this is very important to them."

"Okay, I choose um...Singein! No, Aquaserf, no wait..."

"Come on, Yuro," Imo said.

"Yes," Mrs.Kay said."Think this through."

Yuro then burst into tears.

"I can't do it!" he said. "I can't choose one and leave the others! I 'm not fit to be a Pokemon trainer! I'll never be like my dad! Never!"

"Don't be ridiculous." a voice says at the door.

Everyone looks. It is the legendary Wero Kay, Yuro's dad, and Pokemon League Champion.

"Dad!" Yuro screams and runs toward him and hugs him.

" Professer Palm, I think it's time to tell him." Wero says.

"Huh? Tell me what?"

"We've all decided," Prof.Palm says. "That you can keep all three Pokemon. We decided this a few years back. We knew you would pass my test and you wouldn't be able to choose."

"Whoa," Yuro says. "That's amazing! Thanks, everyone!"

" I can't wait til I can have my own Pokemon!" Imo says.

"Well I've got to go." says Wero. "I've got some business to take care of."

He releases a Charizard and hops on, and they fly away into the sky.

"Bye, everyone!" he says from the sky.

"Bye dad!" Yuro yells.

"Well,Yuro," says Prof.Palm. "Do some training. The first Gym is in Origina City. Just go through Eclipse woods. Oh, and here's a Pokedex."

"Now go!" says mom. "And don't come back until you're a Pokemon Master!"

"Okay!" says Yuro."Here I go!"

NEXT: Great Expectations!


	3. Trouble At Origina City Part 1

POKEMON X-FORCE

* * *

**_CHAPTER 3: TROUBLE AT ORIGINA CITY PART 1  
_** **_

* * *

LAST TIME_**: _YURO RETURNED TO THE PROF'S LAB AND HAD TO MAKE A CHOICE OF WHAT POKEMON TO KEEP. UNABLE TO DO SO, HE BURST INTO TEARS. THEN HIS FATHER, THE LEGENDARY POKEMON CHAMPION, ARRIVED ON THE SCENE.YURO WAS TOLD HE COULD KEEP ALL 3 POKEMON! NOW FULLY ENCOURAGED, YURO STARTS ON HIS JOURNEY, HEADED TO ORIGINA CITY!

* * *

_"Whew,.." Yuro says. "It was hard going through that forest like that! Isn't that right, Singein?" 

"Sin!" Singein says, happily.

Yuro then returns it to it's ball, and sees Origina city. There, people in blue and black uniforms are battling what seemed to be criminals.

"Who are they?" Yuro says.

"There police officers," someone nearby says."They're called the X-force. Those people they are battling are called Team Quasar."

"Team Quasar? They sound like a bunch of nerds."

"Yeah, I know. My name's Doc. What's yours?"

"Yuro."

"Well since we just met, I wanna see how tough you are. How about a battle?"

"Sure."

"Okay then, let's go to my house."

LATER...

"Yuro vs. Doc!" the refferee, Doc's dad says. "Both trainers will us three Pokemon! Release them now!"

"You first." Doc says.

"Go, Fibroot!" Yuro yells and throws the ball in the air.

"Fi...broot!" it says and does a dance when it appears.

"Ha!" Doc says. "That's what you have! Check this out! Go, Chipindam!"

Doc throws the Poke Ball in the air. The Pokemon that is released looks like a small brown chipmunk that stands on four legs. It's tail is very fat, so big and fat that it can sit on it. It has black around it's eyes like a racoon.

"Whoa,"says Yuro and pulls out his pokedex.

* * *

**CHIPINDAM:CHIPMUNK POKEMON**

**Chipindam is very fond of trees. It uses them to build nests and occasionally builds new ones. it becomes more skilled at this after evolution. **

**(i hope that isn't lame description)  
**

* * *

"Okay, that looks pretty weak,"Yuro says."Fibroot, Tackle!" 

Fibroot charges at Chipindam. Chipindam just sits therre and is hit.

"Oh yeah," Doc says. "This is it's first battle. Chipindam, use tackle back!"

Chipindam charges. Fibroot dances out of the way by spinning.

"Fibroot, razor leaf!"

Fibroot fires a flurry of leaves and they hit Chipindam, who is facing the opposite way. It is knocked down and starts crying.

"Oh no,Chipindam!" Doc cries(not boo-hoo cry, yell cry). "I'm so sorry! I never should have used you! You have a good rest." He returns it to its ball.

"See if you can defeat this!" Doc says. He sends out another chipmunk pokemon. This one stands ond two legs. its tail is longer and slimmer. It has more black stripes on its body. This one has two buck teeth.

"So how do you like it? Its name's Chuckinwood, Chipindam's evolved form."

Yuro uses pokedex...

* * *

**CHUCKINWOOD:WOOD CUTTER POKEMON**

**It has grown two teeth to cut wood better. it is now settled in it's dam and rarely build new ones unless the recent one is destroyed.

* * *

**

"Cool," Yuro says. "You make the first move. Hopefully this one's a little bit more skilled."

"Oh, you'll see, Rookie. Chuckinwood, go! Use tackle!"

"Oh that old attack again? Fibroot, vine whip it!"

Two vines shoot out of Fibroots leaves on its waist. They grab Chuckinwood and pick it up.

"Real smart," Doc says. "Chuckinwood, use swift!"

Chuckinwood fires stars at Fibroot. It is knocked off balance and drops Chuckinwood.

"Hmm?" Yuro says."Fibroot, you've done a lot, you deserve a good rest." Yuro returns it to the ball. "See if you can handle this!" he says. "Go Singein!"

"Sin-jee-innnn!"Singein says as fire rages from many spots on its back. "Oh, that's cute," Doc says sarcastically, noticing Singein's small size.

"You'll see it's power soon," Yuro says. "Tackle!"

Just as Singein is heading for Chuckinwood-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Mom?" Doc says. He rushes outside. There, a man in a blue backwards hat, a black shirt with two stars next to each other and a smiling mouth under them on it, is standing in front if Doc's mom. in front of him is a Pokemon called Lunewolf. It looks like a small black dog with blue ears and a yellow crescent moon in between it's eyes. It's paws are blue as well. There is a white circle on it's belly. It has two fangs that stick out it's mouth.

"Huh? Yuro says. "Who's that?"

"It's a member of Team Quasar!" Doc says. "See the picture on his shirt? The stars are eyes and the line is a smile. That's there insignia!"

"Hey lady!" the man says. "Are yous gonna give up the money or am I gonna have ta sic' this here Pokemon on ya?"

"HEY!" Doc says. "Get away from her! Go Chuckinwood! Swift,now!"

Chuckinwood chargers in. "Lunewulf, Crunch!" the man says. Lunewulf jumps up and tackles Chukinwood and bites it.

"Oh no!" Doc yells.

"Singein, flamethrower!" Yuro says. Singein fires a burst of flames at Lunewulf. It is hit and jumps off Chuckinwood. It looks VERY angry. Is starts to glow. "Oh, no!" Yuro says. "It must be evolving!"

Lunewulf grows a lot bigger. It is bigger and skinnier. It looke more fierce. it has grown a little more fur on its head. It's tail is now blue. it's fangs are longer. It also has white stripes on it's back.

"Yes!" the man says. "Lunewulf turned into Howlobo!"

"Howl...lobo?' Yuro says. He uses pokedex.

* * *

**HOWLOBO / DARK TYPE /WOLF POKEMON**

**They usually hunt in packs. It gets power from the full moon. It's teeth have enough power to tear to shreds anything that stands between them and there target.**

* * *

_Oh, great,_Yuro thinks_.How do i beat this thing? This chapter's pretty long...Hey I know! How bout I leave this as cliffhanger?_

NEXT: Clash of good and bad!_  
_


	4. Trouble At Origina City Part 2

**A/N:**Sorry for the long break, I needed to improve!

POKEMON X-FORCE

* * *

**_CHAPTER 4: TROUBLE IN ORIGINA CITY PART 2__

* * *

__LAST TIME: _**_YURO ARRIVED IN ORIGINA CITY, AND SAW A POLICE FORCE NAMED THE X-FORCE BATTLING EVIL CRIMINALS. THE CRIMINALS WERE REVEALED TO BE TEAM QUASAR BY A PERSON NAMED DOC. DOC INVITED YURO TO A POKEMON BATTLE, BUT IT WAS INTERRUPTED BY A MEMBER OF TEAM QUASAR HARASSING DOC'S MOTHER. YURO AND DOC CHALLENGED THE MEMBER, BUT HIS ALREADY STRONG POKEMON LUNEWULF EVOLVED INTO HOWLOBO!_

_Pronunciation from last chapter: Lunewulf(LOON-WOLF)-Lunar+ Wolf, Howlobo(HOWL-OBO or HOW-LOBO)Howl+Lobo(Spanish for wolf)__

* * *

How am I supposed to beat this thing?,_Yuro thought as he looked at the newly evolved Howlobo, who was staring at him very menacingly.

"Hahahah!" the Team Quasar member laughed. "Yous don't stand a chance! Now, Howlobo! Quick Attack!"

Yuro was frozen in fear as Howlobo quickly jumped at Singein. He finally mustered up the courage to speak. "Singein, use your Quick Attack, too."

Singein used Quick Attack also, but not to attack, but to move out of the way of Howlobo's. The wolf and cheetah are chase eachother around using Quick attack, until Singein tires. It started to pant heavily, struggling to keep from collapsing.

"Singein you have to stay concious. Use Flamethrower!"

Singein fired the flames but Howlobo, still using Quick attack, dodged it.

"Oh no!" Yuro yelled. "It's no use. I will never win. That thing's too powerful!"

"Great," Doc said. "And I'm all out of Pokemon to use. Chipindam is too young and Chuckinwood is hurt."

Doc's mom watches the whole thing and realizes something. "I'm not about to stand here and be useless!'' she said. She pulled out a poke ball and threw it in the air, releasing a white quail Pokemon. It has brown wings, a yellow beak and a band around its head with three long indian-like feathers pointing up.

"Wow!"Yuro said. "I didn't know she had Pokemon!" He uses Pokedex.

* * *

**MEDLITO/NORMAL-FLYING TYPE/TRAVEL POKEMON**

**Ever since its chickhood, it was very curious and loved to travel, but was too young. Now fully evolved, it travels the world until it has been EVERYWHERE. When captured, it keeps that desire but will still stick with its Trainer.**

**

* * *

**

"Medlito, Aerial Ace!" Doc's mom(I'll name her Laura) yelled. Medlito flies at high speed, and now with energy in front of it toward Howlobo, who is now staring evilly at Singein. The attack hits, knocking Howlobo down.

"Hmm! That thing's pretty strong!" the Quasar member said. "Howlobo, get up and use Shadow Ball!"

Howlobo gets up, jumps up to Medlito and fires a Shadow Ball, hitting its target. Medlito fell to the ground.

"Medlito!" Laura yelled and ran toward it.

"Every Pokemon that goes up against that thing loses!" Yuro said. "I don't know what to do anymore..."

A Chuckinwood jumped into the scene and used Swift on Howlobo, doing a lot of damage.

"Huh?' Yuro said. "Doc, is that yours?"

"No, it's my dad!" Doc answered.

"The referee?" Yuro asked.

"Yeah, he's the Gym Leader of Origina City!"

"Oh, I didn't know that!"

"Chuckinwood, Tackle it!" Doc's dad, Paul commanded. Chuckinwood jumped with great speed at the dark dog, doing even greater damage. The Howlobo's body skid across the ground, lifting up dirt. As the dirt faded, the Howlobo lay motionless. It had Xs in it's eyes.

"Nooo!" the Quasar member said. "Not again! Every time I come by that annoying guy defeats my Pokemon!"

A man stepped onto the scene. He had brown hair and a brown beard. "Leave now Rusty! I'm sick of your repeated attempts at stealing Pokemon! You really should be ashamed of yourself!"

Rusty returned the wolf Pokemon to its ball. "Arrgh...I'll be back!" he said before running off.

Paul stepped up to Yuro. "Here," he kindly said, and handed him a Potion. "Thanks," Yuro responded. He sprayed Singein with the Potion and it instantly awakened. It happily licked is face.

"Singien!" Yuro said. "Glad to have you back! You did very well!"

Paul and Laura walked up to Yuro. "You're an excellent Trainer, Yuro." Paul said, offering his hand.

"I agree," said Laura, looking at him through her thin glasses. A newly revived Medlito flew by her side.

"You two are pretty strong, too." Yuro said, shaking Paul's hand. He remembered how strong Paul's Chuckinwood was. It defeated that Howlobo with only two attacks without breaking a sweat.

"I know what you want, Yuro." Paul said. "You want to battle me, right?"

Yuro was nervous. "Yes sir," he said.

"Well, want to get started, or have a day to prepare?"

"I think I need to prepare." Yuro thought his Pokemon needed a LOT of training to face Paul's Pokemon!

Suddenly a few members of the X-Force appeared. One, an older one with gray hair and a mustache, held a police badge in his hand.

"We saw your battle," he said, "And you're really strong! Because of your brave attempts to battle that Team Quasar member, we've decided to let you join the X-force."

Yuro was dumbfounded. "Me, join the X-Force?"

"We understand if you don't want to-"

"Of course I'd love to!" Yuro said, taking the badge. It was golden, with the words 'Yuro Kay: Pokemon X-Force Officer' engraved in it.

"Thanks so much, guys!" Yuro told the team. "This is such an honor."

Another, younger, police officer stepped forward. "Also, take this." he said. He handed Yuro a small chip and a watch.

"What's this?" Yuro asked.

"It's a Poketch, and an Poketch App the X-Force created," the officer stated. "It lets you communicate with the team here, no matter where you are."

"Cool," Yuro said.

"Now we'll be on our way," the older officer said. He looked at Paul. "Go easy on the boy," he said. Paul smiled and nodded, and the officers walked away.

"Okay Yuro, I'll be ready whenever you are," said Paul. "You can spend the night at our home."

"Thanks," said Yuro.

* * *

Instead of spending the night actually sleeping, Yuro went outside and trained his three Pokemon. Only getting a few hours of rest, he overslept a little but eventually he and Paul battled. 

Next: Battle for the Wood badge!


End file.
